Kairi
Kairi is the female protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. Her debut in the second episode of Dead Fantasy was a suprise to fans, as it was believed that the series would only include characters from Dead or Alive and Final Fantasy. __TOC__ Background Kairi was born in Radiant Garden, where she lived her early childhood with her grandmother. Now she lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi is caring and kindhearted; but she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. After Sora's departure she becomes slightly more withdrawn and obtained wisdom usually beyond someone of her age. She's not as brash and bold as she was in the first game, but she's still sociable and makes friends easily. She's usually very cheerful and upbeat, and she seems to be bit of a tomboy as well. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives of living on the islands. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. She is also shown to have romantic feelings for Sora. She is also a Princess of Heart, one of seven maidens with no darkness in their hearts. More recently she has become the seventh guardian of light, being trained in the use of the keyblade under master Yen Sid. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II As Rinoa faces the DOA girls, a comet flies over her head - which, in Kingdom Hearts, is how people travel between worlds without a Gummi Ship, Keyblade Glider, or a Corridor of Darkness. Shortly after Kairi lands beside Rinoa. Kairi smiles at the DOA team and the FF girls begin their assault. Rinoa flies overhead, while Kairi phases into the Valor Form, dual-wielding two keyblades called the''' Oathkeeper' and Oblivion. She crashes into where the DOA girls are standing and begins to duel Kasumi. As Rachel is almost about to hit Rinoa, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi move on to double-team Ayane, leaving her collapsed on the ground. Rachel then steps up and hooks her warhammer around Rikku, sending her flying into Kairi. Just as she is about to follow up with a magical attack, Rinoa flies in, wrapping her wings around the two; protecting the girls from Rachel's spell. After Rinoa conjures up a tornado the Dead or Alive girls try to escape its pull, but Kairi throws down a dark barrier, preventing them. After the Lunar Portals are summoned, Kairi tries to tackle Rachel into one, but fails. Rachel makes her way to Rinoa instead, sending Kairi off alone. Dead Fantasy IV In DFIV, she was revealed to have landed on an abandoned beach; on which appears be a dock, a somewhat wrecked car, a line of white flags, and what appears to be a ruined city. After briefly looking out to the sea, she realizes there is a feather standing before her, evidence of Rinoa's magic, then walks away. Future Dead Fantasy As seen in the preview, Kairi somehow will make her way into a city. She walks and jumps on top of buildings when Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji come running towards her. Calmly she removes her pink dress and belt, and transforms into Namine. She summons Vincent Valentine and battle the ninjas. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Kairi appears in the music video ''Dead Fantasy Gee in her school uniform from Kingdom Hearts II. She is the first one to appear in the music video. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Jessica Jung of Girls' Generation. Appearance In the Dead Fantasy Series, Kairi is in her Kingdom Hearts II attire. Her hair is shoulder length and a dark shade of red, with bangs parting to the left. She has violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and wears a necklace with a silver bead around her neck. She has currently doned two outfits: her main outfit which mainly contains a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear just to be decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. Her Valor Form sees a change in her outfits colour scheme, with her mini dress changing from pink to a bright red and white markings appearing, her white top becomes black, as does her pouch and zippers on her dress, her hood and belts stays black however. The lace of her pouch becomes red, and her shoes change from lilac to red with black decoration. In the preview in Dead Fantasy VIII, Kairi's white halter up is connected to the white skirt which she wears Namine's outfit is the white shirt-skirt combo after she takes off her pink dress and black suspenders as her lilac sneakers becomes white boots before Namine takes control of her body. In Dead Fantasy - Gee, Kairi wears her school uniform. She wears a white collared shirt with sleeves rolled up to look sleeveless. She wears a blue plaid tie, and a matching skirt. Kairi also wears navy blue socks under her blue shoes. Fighting Capacity In the Kingdom Hearts series, Kairi has seen little combat, and she is neither strong nor skilled with her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. However in Dead Fantasy, Kairi is shown to be a very agile fighter, seen performing flips, high jumps and bearing a quick recovery time. Kairi is also shown to be quite strong as she was able to go toe-to-toe with Rachel (who is physicaly the most powerful member of the Dead or Alive girls) and outmatch her on several ocassions. She can also activate Drive Forms; in Dead Fantasy II, Kairi transforms into Valor Form, which turns her outfit color red and gives her the ability to use two Keyblades: Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Her other Drive Forms have yet to be seen. All-in-all, in Dead Fantasy, Kairi’s fighting style is, in a way, similar to Sora’s, the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. Kairi and her Nobody, Namine's fighting style known as Keyblade Master as the way they wield dual keyblades is based on the skill Dual Wield. Relationships Rikku Though Kairi has no previous attachment to the currently shown Final Fantasy characters, she and Rikku immediately click together and pull off seamless combos with each other. The two are also similar in age and demeanor. Naminé Naminé is Kairi's Nobody and her closet connection in Dead Fantasy series, and they have shown to have trust in each other. In the series, Naminé has the ability to take control of Kairi's body and fight in her stead. Gallery Screenshots Kairi Arives.jpg DF Kairi Running.jpg Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg File:DF IV Kairi.png Namine1.jpg Namine2.jpg Beach.jpg Beach2.jpg Beach1.jpg Promotional Art File:DF_Kairi.jpg File:Valor_Kairi.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg Kairi & Rinoa.png bustin baby.jpg 3731253494.png Trivia *The voice of Len from the Melty Blood series was used for Kairi in Dead Fantasy II and is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi. *Monty has stated that an Anti Form for Kairi is "technically not possible", probably because her heart is pure light (no darkness at all). Her Valor Form was a simple texture wrap, but Monty said he "would like to make more interesting ones for the remaining Drive Forms." *Strangely, in one of the DF Promotional Art pictures above, you see a dark silhouette behind Kairi that looks like it could be an Anti-Kairi (what with the dark scarf and dark energy at its palm). It is unknown whether or not there's any significance to this, story wise. *Interestingly, in one of the newest previews , Kairi is seen wearing Naminé's outfit under her red dress, then takes out what appears to be a feather, before slashing it open. In doing so, her Destiny's Embrace becomes Naminé's Lunar Eclipse, her red hair turns blonde, and she appears to literally turn into Naminé herself. This might be her "Final Form", just like Sora's which is based on his nobody as Naminé is Kairi's nobody *On Oum's deviantart page, Kairi appears in a poster along with Rinoa who's wings are missing and who appears to be injured. Rinoa appears to be hiding behind Kairi for unknown reasons. This probably may be after Rinoa's fight with Rachel in Dead Fantasy VII and Kairi is probably going into the city where Dead Fantasy VIII is going to take place. Rinoa may be hiding behind Kairi because they encountered each other and is unable to fight any further, and Kairi looks like she is protecting Rinoa, and is looking around for danger. However, it's unknown which episode this going to take place and why Rinoa hiding behind Kairi. *In the DF Promotional Art pictures above, there is an unknown woman with pistols and she appears to be getting ready to face Kairi. It's unknown who this woman is since the darkness that is covering her up is giving no hint to who she is, but it's been addressed that it's not Yuna. This woman could be Tina Armstrong from the Dead or Alive series, since the unknown woman's hair is similar to Tina's hair style, and if you look closer, you will see that the woman is wearing Tina's usual clothes, hinting that this may be Tina. While it is possibly Tina in that promotional image, it may also be Ninja Gaiden's Irene, who wields pistols. *In the preview of Dead Fantasy VIII in the beginning, Kairi has bows on the straps of the white dress underneath, but no one knows how they got there. *When Kairi transforms into her Valor form. She obtains the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades which are the signatured duel wield weapons for Roxas in Kingdom Hearts. *As the Kingdom Hearts series and its original characters are owned by Disney (Square Enix has no copyright over the Kingdom Hearts series despite popular beliefs, are only credited for making the games and owning the FF and TWEWY characters), Kairi is the only Disney character in the Dead Fantasy series. *In ''Dead Fantasy VIII ''Kairi is most likely to be right handed. This because when she 'slices' the feather, she's on the right side of her keyblade, and she does a baseball swing at the feather. External Links *Kairi on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters